Shall I grant your wish
by AkuRoku95
Summary: I'm gonna be re-writing this because the chapters were the first ones I'd ever written for a fanfic, But the plot line will still be the same just better written : It will be up soon almost done :DD
1. It's Been A Long Time

"Shinou, why have you been tampering with the passage to the human world, stop playing around it will upset his majesty." said Ulrike

"Don't you mean The Great Almighty Amazingly Hot One Shinou and no it's too much fun." he said with an annoyingly evil smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the human world_

"Mom I've got enough stuff to take back I don't even know if I can take this much stuff with me." he said with an idiotic smile.

"Now then Yuu-chan, I told you call me Mama. Yes you can take all this with you oh and wolfo-chan take care of Yuu-chan for me."

"Of course Mother -in-law, goodbye."

"Is that that everything." said Yuuri knowing that if he tried to take this much stuff to the Demon kingdom he would end up unconscious for days.

"Yes, bye everyone, come back as soon as you can I'll have some curry waiting, okay."

'I'll come back for that," thought Murata

"Okay mom bye." said Yuuri as he tried to get back to the Demon world but it didn't work.

"Hurry up Yuuri, I want to see Greta. What's taking so long!" said Wolfram.

"I can't................." was all he could say.

"What do you mean '_you can't,' _are you too much of a wimp to get back."Wolfram said in his brattish tone.

"Don't call me that!" and water shot up into the air.

"Well your magic's still working," said Murata "I wonder why you can't get back; even if your powers are weaker in this world there is no reason this should happen."

'I think I'll go talk to Bob he might be able to give me a straight answer instead of a coded one.' Thought Yuuri as he got away from Murata without him knowing.

"I'm sorry Yuuri there's nothing much you can do in this situation but wait" said Bob

"I know who can grant your wish and get you back to the demon kingdom." said Murata who just appeared out of nowhere.

"WHO! TELL ME!" said Yuuri hopefully.

"Her name is Ichihara Yuko and she's an old friend of mine, though it won't be cheap."

'Why did he have to tell Yuuri about Ichihara-sama,' thought Bob, 'she's going to ask for something really precious I just know it. Oh well once that kid makes up his mind nothing's going to change it'

"Great let's go!" said Yuuri enthusiastically.

When they got to Yuko's shop they were greeted by Maru, Moro, Mokona and Watanuki Kimihiro. _"Customer, customer__,__" _Maru and Moro were chanting and Mokona joined in.

Just then Yuko came through to the shop entrance "Well, well Ken It's been a long time hasn't it," said Yuko.

"Too long, I've missed you Yuko." Murata said his glasses glinting.


	2. Who's the cheater now!

"And I you, Ken. But you're here for a reason, aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have come into my shop," replied Yuko.

"Yes. Shibuya's magic can't get us back to the demon world. You are the dimensional witch, so you should be able to help," said Murata, "and my friends have some other wishes as well."

"Watanuki can pay for the other wishes, but you'll have to pay to get back," she said as Watanuki started to have one of his trade-mark idiot tantrums at her.

"Why do _I_ always have to pay for other people's crap?! It's not fair! Why should _I_ be the only one?! Make _Domeki_ do something for a change! Nobody likes him!"

"That's ridiculous, Watanuki - why should I do that? It's much more fun this way," she said evilly, then added with a glare colder than ice, "and I like Domeki _very_ much."

Just then Himawari walked into the shop. "Hey, Watanuki!" she said with a smile instantly brightening up her face.

"!" Watanuki sang in his moronic way. _Why does _he_ have to be here, though?_ he thought, not wanting to annoy Yuko (who was probably already planning his murder for insulting her favourite person in world.) _Why does anybody like Mister Expressionless anyway?_

"You like Domeki, don't you, Himawari?" said Yuko.

"Yes! Especially when him and Watanuki are having fun," she said with a laugh, as Watanuki's jaw dropped to the floor before bursting into another idiot tantrum.

"Moron," said Domeki.

"I have a _name!_ Stop calling me that!" shrieked Watanuki, still immersed in his his regular It's Not Fair (or, Fuck Off Domeki) tantrum.

"Idiot," said Domeki.

While everyone waited to get their wishes granted, Murata and Yuri went off to find Himawari and Domeki, who were outside.

"Hey," said Yuri to Himawari. "I'm Yuri Shibuya," he said, doing his best (i.e. terrible) attempt at being flirtatious.

"I'm Himawari Kunogi," smiled Himawari. "Why have you come to Yuko's shop?"

"Well, Murata suggested that we should come here and get our wishes granted," he replied, trying to keep off the subject that his power couldn't get them back to the demon kingdom. Yuuri didn't want to seem weak - that was a failure. Looking around, a thought struck him.

"One minute - where's Murata?"

"Do you mean that boy over there?" said Himawari. "The one talking to Domeki?"

"Oh, yes," said Yuuri. "That's him." _Pervert._ Murata was standing a little too close to Domeki for comfort while he was talking to him. Unfortunately, Yuri didn't know that Himawari brings bad luck to people, because he just saw Wolfram glaring so angrily that if he could use magic in the human world, Yuri'd be toast by now. _CRAP! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD_.

A few minutes passed, and Wolfrum walked past with Watanuki - and snogged him. Right in front of Yuri and Himawari.

_WHAT THE HELL? _thought Yuuri, Watanuki and Himawari, too shocked to put a sentence together even in their heads. _And he calls me a cheater!? _thought Yuuri furiously._Baka-teme!_

Yuri and Himawari ran towards where Watanuki and Wolfram were standing, although - unknown to Wolfram - Yuri was chasing Himawari. Himawari pushed Wolfram out of the way and kissed Watanuki's frozen, shocked lips, then dragged him round the back of the shop.

Wolfram thought that Yuri was _**finally**_ jealous, and kissed Yuri. Who was so startled that he fell over.

///

Murata, sitting on a bench behind the shop, wasn't having much more luck with Domeki. _Maybe I should make this more obvious,_ he thought, staring at the unresponsive Domeki. Murata placed his hand on Domeki's leg.

Domeki looked at him. "Can you please remove your hand, you pervert? My heart belongs to Yuko." He thought for a second. "And sometimes Watanuki when he comes over to the temple to cook my meals and stuff, but he's too ashamed to tell anybody. Leave me alone now!"

That was probably the longest speech he had said to anybody, which scared Murata, since he didn't even know Domeki that well. The Sage said, "Yuko's mine, not yours," then ran for it.

When he got round the corner, he saw Yuri and Wolfrum on the ground together. This, the great wise man found intriguing and a good way to provoke Yuri.

"You can't deny it, Shibuya. You really do like Lord von Bielefelt, don't you?"

"Whaaaaat? Get off me! Why the hell did you do that, you resplendent brat?" he said, looking into '_his Wolfy's emerald eyes._' Yuri may be an idiot, but at least he knows some big words. Enough to get him out of people realising what he was talking about when he was '_**insulting'**_ Wolfram.

"Ermm..." said Wolfram, trying to think of a good explanation. "I - tripped?" he mumbled, embarrassed and clearly trying to hide how bad a liar he was. "We should get back. Get our wishes granted. You coming?" he said a little more clearly, while hiding his bright red face.

"Let's go," said Murata.

"Just coming," said Yuri weakly, confused as to what had just happened to him.

_My Wolfy - I mean, Wolfram - is just my friend! Nothing more - or is he? _

_Come on! Pull yourself together! You need forget that that ever happened. Okay? _

_No! I love Wolfram! _

_He's a guy! You're a guy! That's soooooooooo weird! _

_What, and you think voices in my head fighting isn't?_

_Fine. Figure it out yourself. Let's see how you do without my help, then._

_Fine! _

_Fine!_

Hey how am I doing I would like some feed-back because I'm not sure about how I'm doing, since it's my first fic .


End file.
